


A Midsummer Night's Dream

by honeyfever



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M, once again this is for all my bottom kun hoes, raunchy cause i wrote this in the comfort of my room oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 20:17:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14576832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyfever/pseuds/honeyfever
Summary: Xukun has a count of every single tattoo on Zhengting's body but he's craving for things he can actually touch.





	A Midsummer Night's Dream

Xukun doesn’t quite know, or remember, how his relationship with Zhu Zhengting had progressed from being complete strangers in the ER to newly established lovers that took nightly rides on Zhengting’s motorcycle to romantic places all over the city, but he’s not really one to complain. He loves the way Zhengting pampers him with gifts and kisses and endearing (cheesy) displays of affection and he especially loves the way Zhengting manages to find time to be with him, despite having all the underground work he has (Xukun has speculations about it but he chooses the blissful ignorance route until Zhengting decides it’s safe to tell him).

They go out often and Xukun can’t help but falling deeper and deeper in love with the man who appeared in his life like a midsummer night’s dream.

Each time they meet a kiss turns into another and before he knows it, Xukun is roughly pressed against the wall of the elevator in his apartment complex. “Ting stop, people are going to see.” He breathlessly whimpers only to be cut off again by the ramming of soft lips on his own.

“Shut up Kunkun.” Xukun shuts up and immediately feels a jolting sensation run down his spine when Zhengting slowly rubs his hands up and down the small of his back, pressing a little harder on the parts he knows are extra sensitive. “Besides, it’s 3 AM who’s still awake at this time?” Xukun wonders if he should answer but his brain is already on overdrive and they haven’t even gotten past the kissing part yet.

Instead he settles with leaning in and softly nibbling at the new tattoo on Zhengting’s neck. The elder lets out a low moan and Xukun is nearly trembling on his feet. “T-Ting, can we please take this inside my apartment?” He manages to squeak out but the wicked smile on Zhengting’s face said otherwise.

“I want to fuck you in this elevator though.” Xukun nearly chokes on the nonchalant words that come out of Zhengting’s mouth. “Will you let me?” Zhengting asks him so beautifully that Xukun couldn’t help but nod.

In the blink of an eye, Xukun is sprawled on the floor of the elevator with a grinning Zhengting hovered over him. He couldn’t help but gulp at the way Zhengting’s eyes seemed to swallow him whole with one gaze. The older male leans in and an attraction pulls Xukun into a long, tender kiss.

Xukun felt his embarrassment increasing as his pants grew tighter by the second but all feelings are ignored again when a hand is softly rubbing against the erection. “You’re so hard Kunkun.” He hears Zhengting whisper behind his ear and over his heavy panting. Xukun lets out a whine as Zhengting’s hands finally make it past the constraints of his tight… _tight_ jeans. “Tell me what you want Kunkun.”

Zhengting’s hot breath brushing past his skin is good enough to make his world turn into a blur. Xukun isn’t sure what reply comes out of his mouth after that but he knows it’s a good one when he hears an “Alright.” In Zhengting’s sultry voice and his legs and erection are now fully exposed. Xukun feels Zhengting’s fingers pressed against his lips and with a single command Xukun sucks on each digit until they’re fully coated with saliva.

Fingers are replaced by soft lips again and Xukun’s core can _feel_ Zhengting’s hand making its way downwards and past his hard member. Xukun leans forward into the kiss, feeling more and more anticipation and want—need— for the older male to just _do something_ to him already—the elevator doors open in a split second and a voice breaks Xukun from anything and everything he was feeling at that moment. “Hi Zhengting, and neighbor.”

Xukun lets out a surprised squeak as his pants are roughly lifted up for him by an overly livid Zhengting. “What the fuck are you doing here Yanchen, I’m going to kill you.” Xukun is too shocked to notice that Zhengting is already standing and pulling him up with him. Out of sheer mortification of being caught Xukun shrinks behind the older male.

“By any means Tingting, don’t stop what you’re doing just cause I’m here, besides I’m your little boy toy’s neighbor and you were making an awful lot of noise.” Xukun hears Yanchen let out a series of tsks and he digs himself further into Zhengting’s back out of embarrassment.

Xukun peaks as Zhengting doesn’t reply but instead takes out his phone to dial an unknown number, a piece in him doesn’t want to admit that he’s still a little unnerved at the mysteries of Zhu Zhengting’s life but Xukun opts to ignore the fleeting feelings until Zhengting chooses to tell him himself. “Zeren, come collect your stupid bitch.”

A groggy sounding “Aye sir, I’ll be there in 3 minutes.” is heard on the other end and the line is shut off.

“Am I supposed to be scared that you’re sending Zeren for me?” His neighbor makes a snark comment and Xukun already knows that it’s too late for him.

Zhengting thoughtfully hums which piques Xukun’s slight interest, “You’re right, there’s not much to be scared of with Zeren, except maybe no sex for a month.” Zhengting pulls out his phone again and scrolls through an entire list of unknown numbers, “How about I call Xingjie instead?”

“Woah there princeling, no need to go that far,” his neighbor sticks his hands up in defeat, “I think I’ll stick with my baby boy Zeren thank you very much.” Xukun watches a satisfied smile make its way back onto Zhengting’s face as the older male puts away his phone and takes a hold of his hand instead.

“Go wait outside for him then you whore.”

“Maybe I will, now you and your boy toy can finish having fun up here!”

“Don’t fucking call him that or else I really will kill you.” For some reason the thought of Zhengting’s valiant attempt at protecting Xukun’s honor made him feel really special. Xukun squeezed his lover’s hand in reassurance before sending a grateful smile his way. Zhengting pouts in response and Xukun thinks that it’s the cutest thing he’s ever seen.

“It’s fine Ting, we should just go to my apartment now,” Xukun leans closer to Zhengting’s ear and whispers, _“I still want you in me.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in the same universe as "Of Tattoos and Bloody Noses" but can still be read on its own. This is dedicated to all the bottom Xukun fans (ie. myself) --> Sorry for any mistakes, also this is the first time I've written anything like this lmaooo


End file.
